The Great Decision
by KXMelodyKX
Summary: The community is questioning the nesesity of the roles of the main charators and Jonas is worried. Plus The Giver desides to show Jonas the memory of when The Great Desision was made and the world was changed forever. R&R Please!


This was a school project that I did last year so it could be improved upon, I know. The assignment was to write a scene where the Giver gave Jonas a very important memory and considering the instructions were very vague this is what can out.

I hope you enjoy! Remember to review and say if you loved or hated it and why. and...

START!

* * *

As Jonas biked to the Giver's building he felt frightened, not apprehensive, as he had felt before. Jonas thought back to the last session he had had with the Giver where he had been informed of a very important decision (being decided by the Council of Elders) that would affect the community. Normally this would not be upsetting; Jonas would stay in his dwelling while the Giver brought wisdom to the council. '_But not now,'_ Jonas thought as he biked along the clean and paved path. The upsetting part was that the Giver had been asked to not attend the decision making. The news had reached the Giver through the speaker system, which everyone heard. Many of the adults were curious about this announcement but none asked, because of the possibility of being impolite. Jonas also had not asked the Giver what the reasoning for the announcement but had decided that he would ask when he got to the next session. Deep in thought Jonas neared the Giver's work place he stopped his bike and put it in its proper place, yet slightly askew. Jonas passed by the receptionist with a polite greeting and stepped inside the room, which immediately pulled Jonas from his thoughts. He was still amazed by the interior, from the outside the building looked completely normal, but inside, it had intricately carved furniture and books up to the ceiling! The Giver had said he had read them all and, of those, Jonas had read few, many filled with things Jonas didn't understand.

"Hello Jonas. We must proceed immediately with today's session, for it is very important," said the Giver in a heavy tone.

Jonas saw that he might not get time to ask later so he inquired, "Giver? What is troubling you? Is it the council's actions?"

"Yes, their actions are very wrong and corrupt without the wisdom of memories."

"Giver! Do not you think this an intense claim to make," Jonas replied. "For even though they are doing something seemingly wrong, surely it could not be harmful enough to say that."

The Giver looked almost cross and said, "But it is harmful… Do you wish to know what the council is deciding Jonas?" Jonas nodded and the Giver told Jonas, "They are contemplating the necessity of my-- our positions."

Jonas seemed to let the words sink in and responded, "Does this mean they, the council, think the job of the Receiver of Memory is unnecessary? You said that the community needs memories to make the right decisions. Giver, what will they do without past knowledge to guild them?"

"There was a time," The Giver started, allowing a weak smile, "back and back and back and back, for possibly the most important decision to be made; and there was no knowledge to aid those who were to decide. I am still not sure if I think they chose the right path, but maybe you will know."

At this Jonas lay on the bed and asked through the pillow, "What memory will you be showing me today Giver?"

"The memory of the great decision."

The Giver then put his hands on Jonas' back and began to give Jonas the memory…

The Givers hands seemed warm and the heat intensified to where it was almost uncomfortable for Jonas to experience. Jonas did not have to wait long for the memory to truly start and he opened his eyes to a totally new sight. Unlike the dwellings he had experienced before the one in front of him was a huge reflective structure one with many stories. The hot sun reflecting off the glass threatened to blind Jonas, who quickly shielded his eyes. Like the memory of the sled he was able to move around the memory understanding what to do. He walked up to the building, sweating from the miniscule effort. Jonas found doors but they were different—revolving doors—he quickly understood, but he barely had any time to absorb the information before the memories urgency pushed him further into the building. Upon entering a blast of cool air washed over Jonas like the waves from the ocean he had experienced in past memories. And, as the exterior of the structure looked hard and unwelcoming, the interior looked warm and comfortable. The walls a pleasant cream-yellow with hundreds of white lights illuminated the ceiling in perfectly positioned places. In the center of the ceiling hung a large chandelier of boxes—speakers--. The giant room was filled with wooden desks filling every available space on the floor. Beneath the speakers was a podium with flags of all colors attached to the sides. None of these features interested Jonas as much as the occupants of the room itself. Every long wooden desk had at least two people sitting near behind it. _'Every persons different here!'_ Jonas thought as he looked eagerly around. Each person had a different color skin: some white, pink, brown, black and many had colors in-between. All were dressed in light clothing but each tunic—outfit—was different, again in different colors and styles. It took Jonas a while to realize that a man standing by the podium, who had everyone's attention, was speaking...

"…today to speak about what you had voted best for our nations, and the world. As you all know Global Warming will not be stopped by our feeble efforts to save the environment and we must take more extreme efforts to stabilize the Warming."

Jonas noticed many of the people whispering to each other in words that Jonas had never heard before –translating--.

The man –president—continued on with his speech, speaking as though exhausted by the troubles but on his shoulders that he was expected to carry and fix. "Hopefully you are aware by now that fighting amongst ourselves will do no good and has to be stopped. People are going insane: raiding, protesting, and fighting! We, as a single government, must step in and control this: the people and the environment if we want to survive! Our scientists have devised a machine that can alter the atmosphere and control where it rains, snows, hails, ect. But for it to work properly we must get rid of hills and we must regulate the rivers and animal populations. I know this sounds bad but if we work together we can overcome…."

Jonas was confused by this as the memory started to blur out. He could once again feel the Givers hands upon his back, now almost burning against Jonas' skin. "Giver," Jonas said, voice filled with worry, "Did we give the things we see in the memories up? Did we make this happen? What are they going to do?"

"Yes we gave them up, to preserve humanity in on a shelf. To keep everyone happy and everyone organized so nothing can go wrong. You see now, my dear Jonas, why this is such a problem? Without these memories we will never move forward. Without us the people will make the wrong decisions! It is imperative that the Council of Elders does not decide us irrelevant."

"If we gave the memories back to the community, wouldn't it better for them?" Jonas questioned.

"No Jonas, we have talked about this topic before and if the people had the memories, they would need more help than I can give."

"Than what can we do…?"

"We can wait and see if the council can make the right decision."


End file.
